pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kinlek
Kinlek ist ein Tortle und ein wandernder Mönch, der durch die Jade-Lande zieht, um zu lernen und seinen Horizont zu erweitern. Er ist überdies ein geschulter Mediziner und Koch, der umfangreiches Wissen sowohl über essbare Pflanzen und Tiere, als auch über zahlreiche Heilkräuter und Medizin besitzt. Wo Kinlek seine Ausbildung erhielt ist nicht bekannt, jedoch ist Er ein Meister der Martial Arts. Oftmals wird Er aufgrund seiner langsamen Art oder Erscheinung unterschätzt und von Feinden belächelt, was jedoch schon so manchem von Diesen zum Verhängnis geworden ist. Kinlek sieht sich selbst als "Schüler des Lebens", der hofft, auf seinen zahllosen Reisen zu lernen und daran zu wachsen. Seit Er herausgefunden hat, dass die Verderbnis der Schattenlande und das sogenannte "Dunkle Chi" sich immer weiter in den Jade-Landen ausbreiten, hat Er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, dies zu erforschen und zu versuchen herauszufinden, wie man dem wachsenden Einfluss der dunklen Energie Einhalt gebieten und bereits verderbte Lebewesen und Orte vielleicht sogar reinigen kann. Kinlek trifft, zu Beginn der Ersten Staffel, die beiden Samurai Nuan Eboshi und Kenji Tezuka sowie den Vanara Thetsu, als diese Ihm in den Wäldern nahe des Dorfs Hirata im Kampf gegen einige verderbte Eber zu Hilfe kommen. Er tut sich mit Diesen unerwarteten Verbündeten zusammen und führt die Gruppe direkt zu einem verderbten Keiler, den Er ursprünglich untersuchen wollte. Nach dem Kampf nimmt Er das Überbleibsel der Verderbnis, einen schwarzen Kristall, an sich, als ersten Schritt auf dem Weg zu mehr Antworten. Er schließt sich der Gemeinschaft später endgültig an, als Er erfährt, dass diese sich auf den Weg zum legendären Tempel beim Frostklauengipfel machen, um nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, die finsteren Mächte aufzuhalten. Ferner verspricht Nuan Ihm, dass Er für seine Hilfe bei der Verteidigung der Lande des Viper Clans Zugang in die heiligsten Wälder des Clans erhalten wird, in welchem die Verderbnis, seiner Vermutung nach, Ihren Ursprung hat, was eine weitere Motivation für Ihn darstellt. Seitdem begleitet Er die Gruppe auf der beschwerlichen Reise und steht Diesen mit seinen Techniken der Kochkunst, der Medizin und des Martial Arts, sowie seiner Gemächlichkeit und inneren Ruhe zur Seite. Biografie Frühe Jahre Über Kinlek's Vergangenheit ist nur wenig bekannt, da Er kaum darüber spricht. Er hat offenkundig eine umfangreiche Ausbildung erhalten, die aus zwei Teilen bestand: dem Kampfkünsten der Martial Arts auf der einen Seite, welche Er zu einem hohen Grad meisterte und ein großes Verständnis über Heilkunde, Anatomie verschiedenster Rassen und Medizin auf der anderen Seite. Er erlernte ferner zu kochen und erwarb die Fähigkeit, ausgezeichnete Speisen zuzubereiten, die manchmal sogar heilende Kräfte entfalten können. Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt in seiner Vergangenheit wurde Kinlek zu einem wandernden Mönch und trat seine persönliche Reise an. Seitdem betrachtet Er sich selbst als "Schüler des Lebens". Erforschung der Verderbnis Irgendwann erfuhr Kinlek erstmals von der Verderbnis aus den Schattenlanden und dem "Dunklen Chi", einer finsteren Energieform, welche Verderben und Zerstörung über die Jade-Lande zu bringen droht. Er fasste den persönlichen Entschluss, dass es als Mediziner und Heiler seine persönliche Pflicht sei, diese mysteriöse Energieform zu untersuchen und mehr über diese zu lernen, um nach Wegen zu suchen, wie diese eventuell geheilt oder gereinigt werden kann. Kinlek fand durch seine Forschungen irgendwann heraus, dass sich in den Heiligsten Wäldern des Viper Clans offenbar der gegenwärtige Ursprung der Verderbnis befinden könnte. Um seine Theorie zu überprüfen, reiste Er in die Länder des Clans, mit dem Plan, beim derzeitigen Oberhaupt, Aya Eboshi, vorzusprechen und um Zutritt in diesen Wald zu bitten, damit Er seine Theorie überprüfen und eventuell beweisen könnte. Dabei war Er sich nicht sicher, wie Er dies gegenüber der Obrigkeit darlegen sollte, war aber entschlossen dennoch sein Glück zu versuchen. Er erreichte das Dorf Hirata, wo Er von den einheimischen Dorfbewohnern hörte, dass ein dämonischer Keiler in den Wäldern sein Unwesen treibt. Im Wissen, dass diese Kreatur der Verderbnis erlegen sein muss, folgte Kinlek Ihr in den Wald und war in der Lage, Ihre Spur aufzunehmen. Auf einer Lichtung entdeckte Er dann mehrere kleinere Eber, die scheinbar ebenfalls bereits von der Verderbnis befallen wurden. Er versuchte, sich diesen zu nähern, um Sie zu untersuchen, rechnete jedoch nicht mit deren aggressiven Verhalten. Die Eber griffen Ihn an und zwangen den Mönch, sich in seinen Panzer zurück zu ziehen, um den Angriffen zu entgehen. So hatte Er jedoch keine Chance mehr, sich selbst aus dieser prekären Situation zu befreien und rief letztlich um Hilfe, wobei Er nicht wirklich glaubte, dass Ihn jemand inmitten der Wälder hören würde. Journey to the East |-|Staffel I= Persönlichkeit Kinlek ist eine überaus ruhige und bedächtige Persönlichkeit, der sich in seiner eigenen Geschwindigkeit und mit sich selbst im tiefen Einklang durch die Jade-Lande bewegt. Es kommt selten vor, dass sich der Tortle von etwas aus der Ruhe bringen lässt, auch dann nicht, wenn die Zeit eigentlich drängt oder andere Gründe zur Eile anmahnen. Von klein auf hat Er gelernt, dass in der Ruhe die Kraft liegt und es nichts bringt, sich zu hetzen und zu eilen, da Dinge so normalerweise nicht besser oder effektiver erledigt werden können. Seine Begleiter zeigen jedoch nicht immer Verständnis für Kinlek's Einstellung oder teilen seine Weltanschauung. Da Er normalerweise sogar sein Sprachtempo seinem Verhalten anpasst, führt dies oft dazu, dass Er Andere damit, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, zur Weißglut treiben kann. Auf seinen Reisen hat Kinlek bereits viele Dinge gesehen und gelernt. Er sieht sich selbst als "''Schüler des Lebens", was bedeutet, dass Er bereit ist, aus all seinen Erfahrungen das Maximum zu lernen und sich damit letztlich weiter zu entwickeln. Er vertritt die Philosophie, dass man aus allem etwas lernen kann, seien es nun Erfolge oder Rückschläge. Er ist überdies eine recht bescheidene Persönlichkeit, der sich mit seinem großen Wissen und seinen vielfältigen Talenten nicht in den Mittelpunkt drängt. Er zieht es vor, eine Randposition einzunehmen, Dinge zu beobachten, bevor Er handelt und Anderen den Fokus zu überlassen. Kinlek besitzt außerdem einen gutherzigen Charakter und ist überaus mutig und selbstlos. Er sieht es als seine vorrangige Pflicht als Mediziner und Heiler, etwas gegen die sich ausbreitende Verderbnis zu unternehmen und nicht einfach nur tatenlos zuzusehen, wenn Er tatsächlich etwas herausfinden und damit bewirken kann. Zu diesem Zweck erforscht Er das Dunkle Chi, wohl wissend, dass die damit verbundene Reise auch mit Gefahren für Ihn selbst einhergehen kann. Er hat ferner einen subtilen Sinn für Humor, der hauptsächlich aus den Erwartungen Anderer Ihm gegenüber resultiert. So wird Er oftmals von anderen Personen unterschätzt und lässt die Leute dann auch stets in dem Glauben, dass Er, aufgrund seiner Erscheinung oder Statur, zu etwas Bestimmten nicht in der Lage ist. Er liebt es, diese Personen dann, zu gegebener Zeit, eines Besseren zu belehren, indem Er unerwarteterweise die Dinge dann doch tut, die man Ihm eigentlich nicht zugetraut hat. Kinlek ist weise, ruhig und vorausschauend, mit sich selbst im Einklang, lässt sich aber manchmal zu sehr vom Schicksal treiben und verpasst Gelegenheiten zu handeln. Sein Element ist "Wasser". Erscheinung Als Tortle ist Kinlek von kräftig gebauter Statur und massiger Erscheinung, nicht zuletzt bedingt durch den schweren und breiten Körperpanzer, den Er trägt. Sein Kopf ist verhältnismäßig klein zu den restlichen Proportionen seines Körpers, ebenso besitzt Er recht dünne Arme, die jedoch eine gewisse Länge haben, sodass Er durch seinen Panzer in der Ausübung von Bewegungen nicht eingeschränkt wird. Er besitzt überdies scharfe Klauen, die Er als Waffe gegen seine Feinde gebrauchen kann. Seine Beine, die unten aus dem Panzer hervorschauen, sind stämmig, dick und krallenbewehrt, was Ihm einen festen Stand auf verschiedenem Untergrund verleiht. Kinlek's schuppige Haut ist von gräulicher Färbung. Kinlek trägt ausschließlich lockere und weite Kleidung, die Er um seine unförmige und bullige Erscheinung legen kann. Engere Kleidung würde Ihn einschränken und Ihm damit im Kampf und auf Reisen nur hinderlich sein. So trägt Er zumeist lockere Hosen ohne Hosenbeine, sodass Er seine stämmigen Beine frei bewegen kann. Er hat einen Stoffgürtel um seine Hüften geschwungen, der als zusätzliche Stabilisierung dient. Darüber trägt Er einen nach vorne offenen Mantel, zumeist in gelber Farbe, den Er mit einer Kette verschließt, damit dieser nicht verrutscht. Der Mantel ist stets auch etwas zu klein für den Tortle, da Er nicht über dessen gesamten Panzer gezogen werden kann. Seinen Bo-Stab, der seine einzige Bewaffnung darstellt, trägt Kinlek auf dem Rücken oder nutzt diesen als Gehhilfe zur Fortbewegung. Um den Hals trägt Er eine lange Akoya-Perlenkette, die aus schwarzen Perlen gefertigt ist. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Kinlek ist ein ausgebildeter Meister im unbewaffneten Kampf und ein ausgezeichneter Martial Arts Kämpfer, der in den verschiedensten Kampfsportdisziplinen geschult ist. Während viele Ihm seine angeborene Behäbigkeit als Schwäche auslegen, nutzt Kinlek dies zu seinem Vorteil, indem Er seine körperliche Stärke und seine Körpermasse einsetzt, anstatt komplett auf Geschwindigkeit zu setzen, wie es viele andere Mönche tun. Oftmals unterschätzen Ihn seine Gegner aufgrund seiner Erscheinung und seines Auftretens, was Er im Kampf stets zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen weiß. Eigenschaften Kinlek besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften und Stärken eines Tortle. * Tortle-Abstammung: Kinlek ist ein Tortle und als solcher verfügt Er über den stabilen und massigen Körper, der seiner Art zu eigen ist und Ihm diverse natürliche Vorteile in einem Kampf verschafft. So verfügt Kinlek über Klauen, die Er als Waffe einsetzen kann. Dies macht seine Faustschläge tödlicher und gefährlicher als die eines Menschen. Außerdem muss Er zwar gelegentlich atmen, doch kann Kinlek für eine ausgedehnte Zeit unter Wasser bleiben, ohne auftauchen zu müssen. Bis zu einer Stunde kann Er den Atem problemlos anhalten. Er hat außerdem eine äußerst schuppige Haut und besitzt einen stabilen Körperpanzer. Diese Eigenschaften machen Kinlek zu einer robusten Erscheinung, der einiges wegstecken kann. Wenn alles andere scheitert, zieht sich Kinlek auch schon mal in seinen Panzer zurück und wird damit beinahe unverwundbar. In dieser Position kann Er allerdings nicht kämpfen und ist komplett in der Defensive. Fähigkeiten * Meisterlicher Mediziner: Mit seinen umfangreichen Kenntnissen über Heilpflanzen, Kräuter und ähnliches kann Kinlek Verletzungen aller Art behandeln. Er hat außerdem ein großes Fachwissen über die Anatomie unterschiedlicher Kreaturen, damit Er diese ideal behandeln kann. * Meisterkoch: Kinlek ist ein ausgezeichneter Koch und kann selbst einfache Speisen mit den richtigen Gewürzen und spezieller Zubereitung zu einer Delikatesse machen. Manchmal hat sein Essen sogar kraft- und leistungssteigernde Wirkung. * Mönchs-Training: Kinlek wurde in einem Kloster ausgebildet und hat dort Techniken der Selbstverteidigung und der absoluten Körperbeherrschung erlernt. Sein rigoroses Training hat aus dem behäbigen Tortle einen Meister unbewaffneter Techniken gemacht, der die volle Kontrolle über sich selbst besitzt und sich dies im Kampf zu eigen machen kann. Als Teil dieser Techniken nutzt Kinlek keine schweren Rüstungen, sondern verlässt sich zum einen auf seinen natürlichen Körperpanzer, aber auch auf eine erstaunliche Beweglichkeit, um Angriffen zu entgehen. Er verfügt außerdem, dank der Kraft des Ki in sich, über eine enorme Geschwindigkeit, die Ihn schneller und agiler macht als die meisten Anderen und es Ihm erlaubt, sich rasend schnell über ein Schlachtfeld zu bewegen, teilweise schneller, als es physikalisch überhaupt möglich scheint. Diese Geschwindigkeit und eine gewisse Art der Voraussicht ist es auch, die es Kinlek sogar ermöglicht, Geschosse in der Luft abzufangen und auf den Schützen zurück zu werfen. Seine enorme Körperbeherrschung und sein Training ermöglichen Ihm außerdem, einen Sturz in der Luft zu verlangsamen und kontrolliert zur Erde zu gleiten, anstatt abzustürzen. * Martial Arts: Kinlek ist ein ausgebildeter Meister in den Kampfsportdisziplinen des Martial Arts. Seine Schläge sind um einiges kraftvoller und gefährlicher als die einer anderen Person, da Er genau weiß, welche Körperstellen Er treffen muss. Außerdem verleihen seine Kampfbewegungen Ihm einen unglaublichen Angriffsfluss im Kampf, der es Ihm ermöglicht, mehrere Schläge hintereinander zu setzen, was schon mehr als einen Feind überrascht hat. * Ki-Manipulation: Kinlek besitzt die Fähigkeit, das Ki in sich selbst zu spüren und fließen zu lassen. Indem Er vollständige Kontrolle über den Ki-Fluss in seinem Körper erlangt, kann Er seine Kampfkraft verstärken und spezielle Angriffstechniken einsetzen. So kann Er einen wahren "Schlaghagel" ''einsetzen, indem Er seine Fäuste mit seinem Ki verstärkt. Dies befähigt Ihn, Schlag um Schlag auf seine Feinde niedergehen zu lassen. Dank der "''Beharrlichen Verteidigung" besitzt Kinlek überdies eine gewisse Voraussicht, sodass Er Angriffe erahnen und Diesen besser entgehen kann. Dies tut Er dann zumeist, indem Er sich, mittels der Technik des "Windschritts" und dank des Ki seines Körpers, selbst beschleunigt, was Ihm erlaubt, über enorme Distanzen zu springen. Alternativ kann Er so mit rasender Geschwindigkeit einen Gegner erreichen oder sich von diesem zurückziehen. Schwächen Kinlek besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines Tortle. Dabei stellt sein klobiger Körperbau und die damit verbundene Behäbigkeit seine offensichtlich größte Schwäche dar. Er bewegt sich nur langsam und gemächlich und ist überdies sehr schwer, was auf Reisen häufiger zu einem Problem werden kann. Besonders deutlich zeigt sich dies, wenn ein Gegner Ihn von den Füßen holt. Im Kampf kompensiert Kinlek seine körperliche Schwerfälligkeit oftmals mit seinem Ki und wird dadurch erstaunlich agil und schnell, außerhalb davon ist seine Statur jedoch oftmals seine größte Schwäche. * Behäbigkeit: Außerhalb von Kämpfen und wenn Er sein Ki nicht einsetzt oder kanalisiert, ist Kinlek äußert behäbig und langsam. So bewegt Er sich recht langsam und passt sogar seine Sprechweise diesem Rhythmus an, sodass Er damit schon so manche Person unbeabsichtigt zur Verzweiflung getrieben hat. * Körperbau: So stark sein Körper auch sein mag und so widerstandsfähig Kinlek normalerweise ist, so leicht kann Ihm seine Körpermasse auch zum Verhängnis werden. Wird Er umgeworfen und fällt auf den Rücken ereilt Ihn das Schicksal einer normalen Schildkröte und Er ist wehrlos, bis sich Jemand erbarmt und Ihn wieder aufrichtet. Beziehungen Bislang sind keine Personen oder Charaktere bekannt, die in einer besonderen Verbindung zu Kinlek stehen. Trivia * Kinlek ist eine Anspielung/Hommage auf diverse Schildkröten in der Popkultur, die in den asiatischen Kampftechniken geschult waren. Beispiele hierfür sind die "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" oder auch "Oogway" aus dem Film "Kung Fu Panda". * Kinlek nutzt Stärke anstatt Beweglichkeit als sein primäres Attribut, obgleich letzteres normalerweise das Primärattribut für Mönch-Charaktere ist. Der sogenannte "Stärke-Mönch" ist unter DnD-Spielern seit jeher umstritten. * Obgleich Kinlek sich am langsamsten und gemächlichsten bewegt, ist Er von allen Charakteren der Gruppe der Schnellste, was die Bewegungsrate pro Zug angeht. * Er hilft als Mediziner zwar allen, die seiner Hilfe bedürfen, macht aber keinen Hehl daraus, dass Er lieber hübsche Frauen versorgt als Männer. * Kinlek kann nicht reiten, da sein Körperbau und Panzer für die meisten Reittiere zu schwer ist und diese Ihn nicht tragen können. * Kinlek ist kein Vegetarier, obwohl sowohl Schildkröten als auch viele Mönche (besonders im asiatischen Raum) dies sind. Kategorie:Protagonisten